Why?
by FourTris4life2005
Summary: Alex wants to join the Dauntless Military, but when he falls in love with a girl that isn't doing so well, he jumps in to help. He realizes the place he is in, Is a place were his parents once were. His instructor's are... surprising. One secret leads to another as he finds more about his parents than he'd like too. (Tobias and Tris are his parents)


**HI! if you have any questions by the end of the chapter, please ask!**

Alex POV

I slowly creek open my mom's door. Her eyes are closed, but you can tell she isn't sleeping. Her bedroom is like any other in this house. Barley any furniture, a night stand, a lamp and well a bed. I slowly walk in and sit down next to her.

"Mom?" I silently say, just in case she _is_ asleep.

"Yes?" I sigh a breath of relief.

But then I don't know what to say. I have been practicing this conversation in my mirror for the past 2 weeks now, and I have nothing to say. Pathetic. I am a pretty bright student, but I don't want to be a smartass that learns for his own curiosity. I want to be a smartass that learns and fights for others. I want to join the army. That same sentence, I have been saying in the mirror without a problem, but now when I need it most, it won't come out. Coward. I say to myself. _I am not a coward._ I take a deep breath in and out. here goes nothing.

"Mom, I-I can't do this anymore." I say or at least try to.

"what are you talking about?" She says without opining her eyes.

"I-I want a job that helps and protects people" I try to give hints instead of saying the sentence, hoping she will understand.

"of course." What? Was it that easy? She continues.

"You can be a part of the government. You can be a scientist and create medic-" I cut her off. I don't want a life like that.

"Mom. I don't mean that. what I mean is that I want to...to" and than this is the part were I panic. do I have to? _I have to._ I remind myself.

"I want to join the army." and with that, my mom's eyes burst open. For a second I see an expression flash through her face...pride? But it quickly gets replaced with fury.

"What did you say?" She asks. I cringe. I gather up the courage that didn't get killed by the venom from her voice and continue.

"mom. I-I want learn to save, not to thrive on the knowledge, just to keep it with myself for selfish reasons." Again I see a flash of pride in her eyes, that last a little longer than last time, but before she can continue, Dad walk's in. When he see's mom expression he try's to slowly back away, but mom being mom, calls him in.

"Tobias, can you please tell our son that joining the army is a _bad_ idea." she says calmer, but still has some anger in her voice. Dad looks between me and my mother, trying to debate on who's side to choose.

"Tr-Beatrice. We should probably let him explain." my mom huffs like a kid when there parents say they can't play.

"fine" my mom agrees. I breath a sigh of relief. My dad walks across the room and sits by mom.

"Alex, why do you wan to leave?" it's a question that has countless answer, but I always pick the right one.

"Well, I want to save people by helping them, truly helping them, not sticking my nose in a book and store the information in my head. I want to do something dad, I want join the military" My dad nods, but my mom looks down at her lap.

"you know when I was a kid, I wanted to be just like you. I didn't want to be blinded by selflessness that my parents gave me. I wanted to see again. I wanted to be free. To be brave." My mom's statement surprises me. Dad and her _never_ talk about the past. She thinks for a second before finally speaking up.

"therefore, I will support any choice you make. So what are your choices?" that was surprisingly easy.

" Dauntless" The moment the word leaves my mouth, both my parents look up. I can't read there faces, but I see my mom blink a few times to prevent tears.

" Is there something wrong?" I ask. I've wanted to join Dauntless for a while now. one, they are about bravery, two, My older sister, Ray, is there and I always admired her. I haven't talked to her for 5 months now.

"nothing. When are you leaving?" this is the part I dreaded most.

"If I sign up now... In 5 weeks." I mumble the last part. My mom let's out a short gasp. she get's off the bed and walks toward me. I accept some scolding, but I receive a hug instead. I look over a dad questionably, but he just shrugs. I walk out of the room and scratch the back of my head.

What was that about?

 **sorry that this is really, really short! I am working on the next chapter right now!**

 **Lets all bow down t the creator of Tobias Eaton and Divergent in a whole, MISS VERONICA ROTH!**

 ***whole fandom Bows***

 **so anyway... I will post a chapter everyday 2 days!**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


End file.
